In drawer-locking devices employing a string of elements, the structure that provides the means for locking all of the drawers typically moves the entire string of elements. However, the string is moved a relatively small distance. With wear from repeated use, and extreme cooling and/or heating, enough play can develop in the string to interfere with the multiple locking function of the locking device. The conventional rotary multiple drawer locking devices used to move the entire string have a limited maximum string displacement due to their rotary action. Consequently, they can not in all instances supply the amount of string movement needed to obviate this interference problem.
An additional problem with these drawer-locking devices is that they can only work as long as a junction of string elements lies adjacent the element being thrust into the string. If all of the elements are not returned to their original positions after an open drawer is closed, one or more of the drawers may remain locked.
There also exists the possibility that an oscillatible actuator driver in the drawer-open position could be jostled back to its drawer-closed position by movement of the cabinet. Since the open drawers can interlock only with a properly positioned actuator driver, if this happened the open drawer could not be fully closed.